


I´ll be your friend till the end (Chucky x Reader)

by Jacky_notsogoodguy



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Murderers, killerdoll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky_notsogoodguy/pseuds/Jacky_notsogoodguy
Summary: Soo this is my first fanfiction or story ever!Also I am from germany..so please leave as much constructive feedback as possible.This fanfiction is about our dear fem reader who accidently comes in contact with the notorious Lakeshore Strangler Charles Lee Ray.How is she going to react?...and what will our beloved killer doll do?...find out yourself and hopefully enjoy this story! :)





	1. - A storm is coming -

Your POV

"Shit!", you mumbled. You forgot your umbrella again. Rain drenched all your clothes while you hurried through the upcoming storm on your fifteen minute way home. You worked in a little office in chicago which was fortunately just a bit to walk. But today you wished you would have just coming to work by your car.

Now you were literally running through the icy cold rain which pierced like needles in your face, as suddenly a bright lightning crashed in the toystore next to you, followed by a roaring thunder. You stared in awe at the midnight sky. You loved thunderstormes, but this one was sure different...the clouds seemed strange and it looked like they hovered over the toystore. Your curiosity got the best of you and you went to the store which was surprisingly open..well the glass door was scattered, but you just shrugged it due to the storm and went in. There was glass and police tape all over the place and you questioned yourself what the heck happened here. As you were walking deeper in the store, you saw that there was a pile of those expensive good guy dolls. Seemed as they fell down from the huge rack nearby. One was even out of his package!.."odd" you thought to yourself. You never really liked dolls, they mostly gave you an uncanny feeling. Exactly in this moment the unpackaged doll turned his head in a nearly impossible angle to your direction and introduced himself in an overly nice and cheerful voice "Hey, I'm Chucky!...Wanna play?"

That's it..my first chapter of anything ever!!!... please comment what you liked an what not. :)

Greetings from germany to anyone who reads this.


	2. - New roommate -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finished already..maaan I hope you like it a little bit.
> 
> By the way...is the chapter length ok or should they be longer/shorter? Thanks guys, hidey hoooo!!!. :D

..."Hi I'm Chucky!...Wanna play?"

You were shocked to say at least, but also fascinated by the little good guy. Maybe because of his bright blue eyes..they looked like they stared directly in your soul and knew your every thought. As if they were almost human...

"Well, "Chucky"..since you asked so nicely, maybe I should bring you to my place in this awful weather". You said jokingly. "I mean, no one would miss him and his package is also damaged..nobody would buy him anymore" you thought to yourself since you were oddly intrigued by Chucky. Chucky then kind of answered you with his excited childlike voice: "I am your friend till the end, hidey ho hahaha!". You couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his "answer" and took him gently, packing him back in his damaged box to keep him save from the pouring rain.

A few minutes later you arrived at your home, immediately stripping off of your drenched and cold clothes to change in some comfy t-shirt and shorts. "Don't you peek you pervert!" you laughed at chucky before getting him out of his little plastic prison. "Wow your hair is soo fluffy" you cooed, "You know, normally I don't even like dolls, but you are somehow special, I feel it Chucky." Then Chucky talked again: "I like hugs!" The technology in those is really smart you thought to yourself, while you hugged him just like he told you. Wow now you already followed instrucions from a freaking doll, you thought. You pulled away from the hug and sat Chucky on your nightstand. But you couln't shake the feeling off that Chucky was literally watching you in your non existent sleep. So you went up again and took Chucky gently in your arms and layed him next to you in your bed since he so much "liked to be hugged".

Chuckys POV

"What a fucked up night!..first I get shot and now I am stuck in this goddamn doll-body! Atleast I am not near this fucker Norries for now..not that a freaking doll would be suspicious, but better safe than sorry." he muttered to himself, not even realising the sleeping woman next to him until now. "Hmm well, well, well, would should I do with you sugar?" he mostly talked to himself. Just now realising her incredibly soft (Y/HC) hair and smooth (Y/SC) skin.

"Maybe you could be helpful..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome home -

*beep beep beep*

"Uhhhhgh, fuck off", you groaned as your alarm crushed your peaceful slumber. Not even recognizing that Chucky watched your every move. Stumbling through your small, cozy bedroom you picked up your glasses and went to the shower. Drowsy and hastily as always you got ready for work. You always slept until the last minute possible, not caring for breakfast or any make-up. Quickly grabbing your back and keys, you slammed the front door of your single apartment behind you and went to the office.

Chuckys POV

"Heh, is she really this unattentive in the morning? And such language, this kid is gonna be fun to break" the murderer said to himself. Rummaging through his overalls he finally found his good old voodoo knife, inspecting the blade in the morning light. "At least I could take you with me", he said with a dark grin. "Let's have a look where we landed here". He strolled through your small flat which was modern and consisted pretty much black and grey furniture and lots of horror books, figures and other merchandise. "Ahh, hehehe pretty gory..but I bet she will totally break down when she knows who I really am!" He cackeled to himself. When he reached your living room, he spotted your terrarium. "Hope it's not a fucking spider..." Tiff's little furry friend had always grossed him out a bit, not that he had ever confessed it to her. But to his luck he discovered a middle sized python with many, natural brown tones. Its smooth scales shining in all colours of the rainbow in the artificial light. "Well, I guess I can live with that little strangler" he laughed. After looked through every corner of your flat he already felt very exhausted due to his new plastic body. "Fuck, those stupid stubby shit-legs will never bring me to Caputo, it is at least a whole our to walk in a human body...the girl will have to bring me to him and she will do it tonight. He has to pay, I need my revenge!"

Your POV

"Geez, why do I even work with humans, why am I doing this to myself?" you thought while making your way through the dirty streets of chicago. Your social anxiety hit you hard today. The phone wasn't still for a minute today. Many customers were really pissed, that they couldn't get an appointment for in like one day! Too polite, frightened and mousy as you were, you just took it in and apologized for what felt like the whole day for stuff that you couldn't change. But inside you just wished them the worst, your fantasy being filled with gruesome pictures of their egoistic, thankless drowned, dismembered, shot or strangled corpses. Knowing you would never dare doing this in reality you sighed in self-discontent. Finally at your warm home, you threw your black combat boots in the corner of your hallway and entered your living room to watch a bit youtube on the couch. But just as you looked at your couch you were greeted by the sight of your new good guy doll, fidgeting with a strange red and white knife and a determined look in his now non doll-like face.

But just as you looked at your couch you were greeted by the sight of your new good guy doll, fidgeting with a strange red and white knife and a determined look in his now non doll-like face

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Hidey hooo!!


End file.
